criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
DJ Qualls
|birthplace = Nashville, Tennessee, US |family = Debbie and Donnie Qualls |yearsactive = 1995 - present }} DJ Qualls is an American actor and producer, best known for his role as Kyle Edwards in the movie Road Trip. Biography Raised in Tennessee as one of five children, D.J. Qualls was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Disease at age 14. After drastic surgery and two years of chemotherapy, the cancer went into remission. Academically talented, he left Tennessee after high school to attend the University of London, where he studied English language and literature. He later returned to his home state and began working in local theater, appearing on stage in Nashville productions and attended Belmont University. After he was spotted by photographers David LaChappelle and Steve Klein, Qualls also began modeling, appearing most notably in ads for Prada. The modeling job proved a positive and lucrative experience, earning him crucial exposure in addition to money. He made his TV debut as an extra in Against the Wall, a 1994 movie and later in the TV movie Mama Flora's Family (1998), but he did not make the jump to features until he was cast a couple of years later in Road Trip. Originally auditioning for a bit part, Qualls instead landed a starring role as one of the college youths. As humorously nerdy virgin Kyle, Qualls received better reviews than the movie, establishing himself as a rising young actor. With a strong performance under his belt, Qualls was suddenly finding work everywhere. Films like Cherry Falls (2000), The New Guy (2002), Big Trouble (2002) and Lone Star State Of Mind (2002) were soon added to his resume. His TV appearances include Criminal Minds, Lost , Monk, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and My Name is Earl. His role as Garth Fitzgerald IV in CW's Supernatural has recently made him popular. On Criminal Minds Qualls portrayed Richard Slessman, an ex-inmate who provided technical assistance to the unsub in the pilot episode of Criminal Minds. Filmography *The Man in the High Castle - 30 episodes (2015-2018) - Ed McCarthy *Silence Please! (2017) - Douglas *Fargo - 2 episodes (2017) - Golem *Z Nation - 28 episodes (2014-2017) - Simon "Citizen Z" Crueller *Buster's Mal Heart (2016) - The Last Free Man *Time Traveling Bong - 2 episodes (2016) - Future Man *Perception - 5 episodes (2013-2015) - Agent Rudy Fleckner *November Rule (2015) - Kareem *Family Guy (2015) - Centipede (voice, credited as D.J. Qualls) *American Dad! (2014) - Martin (voice) *Legit - 26 episodes (2013-2014) - Billy Nugent *Supernatural - 4 episodes (2011-2014) - Garth Fitzgerald IV *Hawaii Five-0 (2013) - Marshall Demps *Pawn Shop Chronicles (2013) - JJ *Small Apartments (2012) - Artie *Memphis Beat - 20 episodes (2010-2011) - Davey Sutton *Running Mates (2011) - Graham 'One-Ball' Jones *Amigo (2010) - Zeke *Circle of Eight (2009) - Randall *Last Day of Summer (2009) - Joe *All About Steve (2009) - Howard *Road Trip: Beer Pong (2009) - Kyle *Breaking Bad (2009) - Getz *The Company Man (2008) - Guy *Familiar Strangers (2008) - Kenny Worthington *The Big Bang Theory (2008) - Toby Loobenfeld (credited as D.J. Qualls) *Good Behavior (2008) - Donnie Stryker *My Name Is Earl - 3 episodes (2007) - Ray-Ray *Numb3rs (2007) - Anthony Braxton *Delta Farce (2007) - Everett *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Henry Briney *I'm Reed Fish (2006) - Andrew *Monk (2006) - Rufus *Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2005) - Robbie Boatman *Lost (2005) - Johnny *Criminal Minds - "Extreme Aggressor" (2005) TV episode - Richard Slessman *Little Athens (2005) - Corey *Hustle & Flow (2005) - Shelby (credited as D.J. Qualls) *The Core (2003) - Rat *Chasing Holden (2003) - Neil Lawrence *Comic Book Villains (2002) - Archie *Britney Spears Feat. Pharrell Williams: Boys (2002) - Unknown Character *Simple Plan: I'm Just a Kid (2002) - Dizzy (uncredited) *The New Guy (2002) - Dizzy *Lone Star State of Mind (2002) - Junior *Big Trouble (2002) - Andrew *Scrubs (2002) - Josh *Eels: Mr. E's Beautiful Blues (2000) - Kyle Edwards (uncredited) *Cherry Falls (2000) - Wally (credited as D.J. Qualls) *Road Trip (2000) - Kyle *Mama Flora's Family - 2 episodes (1998) - Jason LINKS *For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Notes *He is proud to be a cancer survivor and an advocate for cancer research and awareness. Category:Actors Category:Real People